world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Horthy
|abl_infantry = ★★ |abl_panzer = ★ |abl_artillery = ★ |abl_airforce = |abl_navy = ★★ |abl_mobility = |skill_1 = Lv2 |skill_2 = Lv1 |skill_3 = |skill_4 = |skill_5 = }}Horthy is a Hungarian Lieutenant that can be purchased with 280 medals. History Miklós Horthy de Nagybánya was a Hungarian admiral and statesman, who became the Regent of Hungary. He served as Regent of the Kingdom of Hungary between World Wars I and II and throughout most of World War II. He was styled "Ő Főméltósága a Magyar Királyság Kormányzója" (His Serene Highness the Regent of the Kingdom of Hungary). Horthy started his career as a Sub-Lieutenant in the Austro-Hungarian Navy in 1896 and attained the rank of Rear-Admiral in 1918. He saw action in the Otranto Raid and the Battle of the Strait of Otranto and became Commander-in-Chief of the Austro-Hungarian Navy in the last year of the First World War, he was promoted to Vice-Admiral and Commander of the Fleet when the previous Admiral was dismissed from his post by Emperor Karl following mutinies. In 1919, following a series of revolutions and external revolutions in Hungary from Romania, Czechoslovakia, and Yugoslavia, Horthy returned to Budapest with the National Army and was subsequently invited to become Regent of the Kingdom by parliament. Horthy led a national conservative government through the interwar period, banning the Hungarian Communist Party as well as the fascist Arrow Cross Party, and pursuing an irredentist foreign policy in the face of the Treaty of Trianon. King Charles IV unsuccessfully attempted twice to return to Hungary until, in 1921, the Hungarian Government caved in to Allied threats to renew hostilities. King Charles was escorted out of Hungary on a British warship into exile. In the late 1930s, Horthy's foreign policy led him into a reluctant alliance with Germany against Soviet Russia. With the begrudging support of Adolf Hitler, Horthy was able to recover certain Hungarian lands removed from them by the Allies. Under Horthy's leadership, Hungary gave support to Polish refugees in 1939 and participated in a supportive role in the German invasion of the Soviet Union in 1941 and during the German invasion of Yugoslavia the same year occupied and annexed former Hungarian territories which had been given to the Kingdom of Yugoslavia by the Allies after the First World War. However, Horthy's reluctance to contribute to the German war effort and the Holocaust in Hungary, as well as refusing to hand over Hungarian Jews to German authorities, coupled with several attempts to strike a secret deal with the Allies Powers, eventually led the Germans to invade and take control of the country in Operation Margarethe. In October 1944, Horthy announced that Hungary had declared the armistice to the Allies and withdrawn from the Axis. He was forced to resign, placed under arrest by the Germans and taken to Bavaria. At the end of the war, he came under the custody of American troops. After appearing as a witness at the Nuremberg war-crimes trials in 1948, Horthy settled and lived out his remaining years in exile in Portugal. His memoirs, Ein Leben für Ungarn, were first published in 1953. He is perceived as a controversial historical figure in contemporary Hungary.Category:Lieutenant Category:International Military Academy Category:All Commanders Category:Other Commanders